digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Crest of Friendship
(En:) |written by=(Ja:) Genki Yoshimura (En:) Jeff Nimoy, Bob Buchholz, John Ludin |directed by=(Ja:) Takao Yoshizawa |chief animation director=Tomoko Itou |art=Tetsuhiro Shimizu |animation studio= |airdate=(Ja:) March 5, 2000 (En:) May 20, 2000 |continuity= }} As WarGreymon takes on Piedmon, the search continues for the other members of the group, and whilst Matt overcomes the darkness within him, Sora manages to fall victim to it. Synopsis Wandering down a dark cave, Matt begins to despair and feels that he has been a poor brother and friend. Despite 's protests, Matt thinks that Tai is better at being a brother to T.K. than he ever was. Matt tells Gabumon to go away and dismisses him. Gabumon bites Matt on the leg to get his attention and says that if he really wants him to go, he will, but Matt tells him to stay. Matt then says that he's always felt alone and that after his parents divorced, he pushed people away and wouldn't let anyone see him cry. Due to Gabumon's companionship, Matt begins to see that he isn't alone after all and that he does have friends. Matt and Gabumon promise to be best friends forever. The cave around them dissolves and they are almost immediately spotted by Joe, who has been searching for them. Joe returns Matt's harmonica. Sora and T.K. find Matt's boat. Sora begins to doubt herself and the same darkness that had a hold of Matt grabs her and she falls into a cave with . Just then, Joe and Matt find T.K. and he tells them what has happened. They go into the cave, with Matt warning them not to be scared. Upon finding Sora, Matt and Joe try to bring her out of her depression. They give her confidence to keep going and tell her that they came to the Digital World for a reason. Sora realizes that this is true and the cave around them disappears. They rejoin Tai and his group to find WarGreymon badly injured. Matt tends to Tai, who is also hurt, and says that their friendship always meant a lot to him. Tai says that he never stopped believing in him and Matt's crest glows, healing . Gabumon then Warp Digivolves to and joins the fight against . Featured characters (2) * (9) * (14) * (16) *'' '' (17) * (18) |c5= * (10) * (11) * (22) |c6= * (5) * (23) |c7= * (3) *' ' (4) * (24) }} Digimon Analyser No Digimon are analysed in this episode. Digivolutions (Number indicates order of occurrence.) Quotes Gomamon: "Maybe your harmonica playing is keeping him in hiding." Joe: "Everybody's a critic." :—'Joe' and Gomamon still haven't found Matt. Piedmon: "Once upon a time there were these Digidestined. And then Piedmon destroyed them all, The End." Izzy: "No offense to your story telling skills, but i'd like it better if the ending was different." :—'Izzy'! Don't be rude! He's trying! Matt: "I've been living a lie." Gabumon: "You're not a real blonde?" :— Priorities Gabumon, Priorities. "Oh, Matt... Oh, Matt! I think you'd better take a look at this!" :—'Gabumon' doesn't know what else to say, but his thoughts are put aside as he sees the dark shadow enveloping Matt. "I'm no good. I can never go back to being their friend." :—'Matt' under the influence of the shadow. "It's like ice cream: he's vanilla, and you're rocky road." :—'Gabumon' describes the differences between Tai and Matt. "If you really want to be left alone, then I'll respect your wishes and disappear. But only if that's what you really want me to do." :—A tearful Gabumon offers to leave Matt. Matt: "I've never let anyone ever get close to me before. Not since my family split up. Ever since then, I've been alone. I figured if my family didn't want me, that I would just keep to myself and never tell anyone what I was feeling, and I swore I would never let anyone see me cry. But, really all I wanted to do was cry." Gabumon: "Then cry." :—Matt recalls the loneliness he felt when his parents split, as Gabumon comforts him. "I hate being alone." :—'Matts tough guy exterior finally cracks as expresses his inner feelings. ''"I'm here for you, Matt. I used to be lonely too, I wandered around the Digital World without any friends at all, and then after I met you I knew I'd never be lonely again." :— A still tearful Gabumon recalls his own loneliness. Gabumon: "Uh, correct me if I'm wrong on this one, Matt, but weren't we just in a big, dark cave a minute ago?" Matt: "That's right. And we were completely lost." :—'Matt' and Gabumon are baffled by the sudden disappearance of the cave. T.K.: "Gee, Matt, you look different. Did you cut your hair or something?" Matt: "No, I just haven't been using as much gel." :—Where did Matt ever find hair products in the Digital World? "Once, it took four of us to get my grandmother off the toilet like that." :—'Joe' comments on the fact that he and Matt together aren't strong enough to lift a darkness-enveloped Sora up off the ground. Izzy: "Tai, look. I know it's important for me to stay here and protect Kari, but in the meantime, who's gonna protect you?" Tentomon: "He tends to be a bit stubborn, doesn't he?" Tai: "Don't worry about me. I'm fine. I've got him right where I where I want him. He's exhausted." Izzy: "But I can help you!" Tai: "Uh. I'm fine." Izzy: "That's funny. General Custer said the exact same thing at Little Bighorn." Tai: "Thanks for the history lesson." Izzy: "All right, then. Just one thing. How come every time I ask, you never let me join in the fight?" :—'Izzys growing more and more concerned as Tai puts his life at risk yet again. '''Tai:' "I never doubted you for a second, Matt. I know it didn't always seem that way." Matt: "Thank you, Tai... for believing in me. I'm just sorry I was so late. Tai, you have to know how much our friendship has always meant to me. And I swear nothing will ever come between us again." :—'Tai' and Matt make amends as the Crest of Friendship regains its light. Other notes (PSP) version of this episode, Mimi shows up with Matt, Joe, Sora, and T.K. to help rescue Tai. *Also in the PSP version of this episode, WarGreymon de-digivolves to Agumon instead of getting badly injured. |REAL-WORLD REFERENCES= *In the original version, Piedmon's pose on the episode title screen is based on the transformation sequence for the Japanese TV character .[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kz11ql0_oog] *When Tai claims to have Piedmon right where he wants him, even when he clearly doesn't, Izzy refers to a similar assumption made by at , during the . *In the cave, Gabumon makes a reference to the Biblical story of and the Whale. *In the English dub, Sora chants "There's no place like home", a famous quote from . |MISCELLANEOUS TRIVIA= *Piedmon announces the episode title in the Japanese episode. }} References de:Der Höllenclown